Facebook
by star-zapphire
Summary: un fic ridículo y sin sentido sobre lo que pasaría si Wally cambiara su foto de perfil de facebook y cómo los titanes se entrometerían arruinando una hermosa foto con comentarios estúpidos


**bueno, esto es algo sin sentido que se me ocurrió cuando estaba en facebook xD espero que les guste**

* * *

Wally estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, frente al computador, pasando las fotos que se había tomado en el día. Y qué mejor idea que subirlas a _Facebook_. Jinx iba a asesinarlo, pero no importaba, las fotos eran hermosas, las subiría a Facebook sí o sí. Eran un total de 156 fotos. Todas de él y Jinx. Durante el día habían salido al parque y a él se le había ocurrido llevar su cámara. Al principio le costó hacer que Jinx se soltara, por que a ella no le gustaba sacarse fotos. Decía que salía mal en todas, pero Wally no lo entendía, por que para él, Jinx era la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo en todas las fotos que se habían sacado.

Listo. Las subió. Encontró una especial, la más bonita, y decidió ponerla de perfil. Aun más que eso, incluso, aun que estaba poco inspirado, escribió una dedicatoria al pie de página. Y la publicó. Vio las personas que estaban conectadas. Había varios de los titanes y Jinx, en su habitación, también… estaba ansioso por ver lo que le decía. La foto era así:

Salían él, sentado en el césped, mirando hacia arriba, y Jinx estaba sentada en una banca, mirando hacia abajo, con sus ojos paralelos a los de Wally y los dos tenían esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorados, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros… mirando con más detalles, Wally salía con esos dientes blancos y perfectos de comercial, curvados en esa cautivante sonrisa… y sus ojos, tenían una expresión nunca antes vista. Sus ojos azules mostraban una felicidad y una paz que jamás nadie había presenciado, sus ojos emanaban… _amor_. Y la miraba a _ella_. Esa hermosa y celestial mirada llena de amor, iba dirigida hacia Jinx, que correspondía sin ser menos con una mirada igualmente melosa. La dedicatoria de más abajo decía:

_Nikkitaxh xD: _

_Lindaa sabes que te amo con todo mi 3_

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero :)_

_Siempre que estoy contigo es el mejor momento de mi vida_

_No podría estar con nadie más que tú_

_Por que en este mundo no existe otra chica_

_De cabello y ojos asombrosos_

_Con un temperamento explosivo_

_Y que sea más chistosa al comer una simple hamburguesa xD jajajajajajajaja_

_Por todo eso y mucho mas, te amo, _

_Y por eso pongo esta foto de perfil_

_Por que esta foto significa mucho para mí_

_Y por que quiero que todo el mundo_

_Sepa lo mucho que te amo._

_Las palabras no son suficientes._

_Te amo, te amo y te amooo! 3 3 3 :) _

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS…

A Wally West, Kory Anders, Rosabelle Mendez, Garth y otras 23 personas más les gusta esto.

Ver los 144 comentarios

Nikki Diaz:

Tenías que arruinarlo todo mencionando lo de la hamburguesa, cierto? ¬¬

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Toni Monetti)

Wally West:

Tenías que comentar y fijarte unicamente en esa parte, cierto? ¬¬

Nikki Diaz:

Tontoo :( no me fije solo en esa parte, para que sepas, la leí toda

Wally West:

Entonces coméntala ¬¬

Nikki Diaz:

Aaahhh que quieres que diga… Wally, sabes que no soy nada buena en estas cosas :S además, estas en la misma casa que yoo

Wally West:

Pues entonces ven y dime que piensas

Nikki Diaz:

Me da vergüenza :$

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Wally West)

Wally West:

Entonces yo ire contigo

Nikki Diaz:

Nooooo! :$

Roy Harper:

Alguien tendra sexo esta noche…

A 12 personas les gusta esto

Wally West:

Obvioo no creas que lo hice para no recibir nada a cambio xDDD

Roy Harper:

Dale duro tigree ;)

A 15 personas les gusta esto

Wally West:

por supuesto ;)

a 15 personas les gusta esto

Nikki Diaz:

ROY HARPER, ERES UN IDIOTAA

A 7 personas les gusta esto

Karen Beecher:

Estoy de acuerdo (y)

Roy Harper:

Pq? Sabes que es la verdad jejeje

Nikki Diaz:

PARA QUE LO SEPAS NO TENDREMOS SEXO ESTA NOCHE

Roy Harper:

Dime eso mañana en la mañana jejejeje

A 5 personas les gusta esto

Nikki Diaz:

:(

Roy Harper:

xDDDD

Karen Beecher:

Como Nikki no te lo dijo, yo te lo digo,

WALLY ERES UN TIERNOO! (L) Nikki, si fuera mi novio…

Roy Harper:

…a sacudir la cama xD JAJAJAJAJA

Karen Beecher:

Quieres dejar de arruinar fotos tan hermosas como esta con tus comentarios sexuales? ¬¬

Roy Harper:

DIME QUE NO ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ESO ¬¬

Karen Beecher:

Jajajajajajaja no

Garth:

Nadie te cree Karen jajajaja xD

Dick Grayson:

Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, los felicito

A 4 personas les gusta esto

Kory Anders:

Al igual que Dick, estoy muy feliz de que nuestros queridos amigos por fin hayan encontrado el verdadero amor

A 14 personas les gusta esto

Roy Harper:

A Dick solo le alegra por que ahora no es el único que tiene pareja en "nuestra fraternidad" y ya no es el único al que podemos molestar

Dick Grayson:

Claro que no, idiota

Garfield "papi Gar" Logan:

FRATERNIDAD? ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ? OH VIEJO XDDDDD

Rachel Roth:

"Papi Gar"? es en serio? No se si es peor lo de la fraternidad o lo de papi gar ¬¬

A 17 personas les gusta esto

Victor Stone:

Voto por papi Gar xD

Garfield "papi Gar" Logan:

Viejoo se supone que me apoyes! :(

Victor Stone:

Lo siento pero en este caso no podria apoyarte xDD Wally y Nikki, los felicito, sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos

Toni Monetti:

Me alegro de que por fin sean novios, sabes algo Nikki? Todos siempre supimos que te gustaba Wally aun que siempre lo negaras jajajajaja xD

A 16 personas les gusta esto

Nikki Diaz:

Wally West:

Aun que siempre lo niegue, esta loca por mi, desde la primera vez que me vio

Nikki Diaz:

Quee? Por favor, no estoy loca por ti

Wally West:

JAJAJAJAJA CADA VEZ QUE DIGAS ESO, RECUERDA LO QUE HICIMOS ANOCHE… JEJEJE

Roy Harper:

AJAAA! ASÍ QUE PAPI ROY TENÍA RAZÓN JAJAJAJAJAJA LO SABÍA!

Garfield "papi Gar" Logan:

Viejo no robes mi nombre :(

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Ya lo hicee :)

Nikki Diaz:

NO HICIMOS NADA ANOCHE, WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST, DI QUE ES MENTIRA, AHORAA! :(

Wally West:

No era eso lo que gritabas anochee jajajajajaja ¬¬

A 13 personas les gusta esto

Nikki Diaz:

QUE GRITE QUEE?

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Uuuiiii, tendre que ir por palomitas de maíz jajaja

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Karen Beecher)

Karen Beecher:

Te apoyo, Roy xD

Toni Monetti:

Nikki en verdad lo hicieron? :S exijo que me cuentes TODO AHORA

Nikki Diaz:

NO HICIMOS NADA! /

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Eso no fue lo que gritaste anochee jajajaja :)

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Wally West)

Nikki Diaz:

TU NI SIQUIERA ESTUVISTE ANOCHE COMO PUEDES SABER LO QUE GRITE ?

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Pero Nikki, yo estuve allí, lo recuerdas? Hicimos un trio jejeje

Kory Anders:

Que es un trio?

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Ahh… preguntale a Dick jajaja

Dick Grayson:

HEY! IDIOTAAA

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Si quieres puedo ir a su torre, y con mucho gusto entre los dos podemos MOSTRARLE lo que es un trio a Kory, no tengo ningún problema en ayudar, que dices Dick? xD

Dick Grayson:

Digo, que si tocas a mi novia, eres hombre muerto

Roy "papi Roy"Harper:

Uuuiii que miedo, estoy temblando

Kory Anders:

Querido amigo, estaría encantada de que me enseñaras que es un trio, por que Dick no quiere decírmelo :(

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

JAJAJA CON GUSTO PRECIOSA…

Dick Grayson:

NO TE ATREVAS, HARPER

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

Y si ella me busca que quieres que haga?

Dick Grayson:

No te buscara por que por TU CULPA yo tendre que explicárselo… ahora hablando en serio, de verdad lo hicieron? Y CON ROY?

Nikki Diaz:

NOOOOo!NOOOOOO! NOOOO HICIMOS NADAAAAAAA! ES MENTIRAAAAA

JAMÁS HARÍA UN TRIO CON ROY!

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Demasiado tarde… JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Wally West)

Wally West:

XDDDDD

Nikki Diaz:

HOMBRES! ¬¬

A 9 personas les gusta esto

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Aaayy a todas las chicas les gusta tu comentario

Nikki Diaz:

Por que es verdad :(

Donna Troy:

Bueno… dejando a un lado si tuvieron o no relaciones anoche, creo que es maravilloso que Wally al fin haya encontrado a alguien con quien quiera estar y con quien haya durado mas de un mes xD algo me dice que estaban destinados a estar juntos :)

PD: lo nuestro no habría funcionado ;)

A 4 personas les gusta esto

Wally West:

Gracias Donna, lo sé jajaja ;)

Kara Zor-El:

Yo también me alegro de que por fin tengas novia Wally ¬¬ tanto coqueteo con todas las chicas… ya me estaba pareciendo que serías un mujeriego de por vida xD

Nikki Diaz:

Y LO SIGUE SIENDO ¬¬

Kara Zor-El:

En serioo? Bueno… hay gente que no cambia xD pues entonces me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te aguante jajajajajajajaja

Wally West:

Gracias Kara ¬¬

Kara Zor-El:

Es la verdad! Sabes? Ahora estoy con Conner :) jajajaja

Wally West:

Ah en serio… felicitaciones a los dos.

Kara Zor-El:

AJAJAJAJA VAMOS WALLY! SABES QUE LO NUESTRO TAMPOCO HABRÍA FUNCIONADO XDDD

Wally West:

Sí, tienes razón xD

Nikki Diaz:

CON CUANTAS CHICAS DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA SALISTE, WALLACE?

Wally West:

Aaahhh… no con tantas xD

A 5 personas les gusta esto

Nikki Diaz:

MAS TE VALE ¬¬

Kole Weathers:

Esta foto es preciosa :) me encantó, los dos salen muy bien :) también me alegro de que por fin estén saliendo

Isaiah Crockett:

Enhorabuena, Wally ;)

A 1 persona le gusta esto (Wally West)

Iris Allen:

Baya Wally, jamás pensé que pudieras escribir cosas tan tiernas como esa, esa chica es muy afortunada, me cuidas a mi sobrino, Nikki ;)

Nikki Diaz:

Lo haré :)

Bruce Wayne:

Así que por fin maduraste, Wally, ya era hora…

A 3 personas les gusta esto

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Wally? Madurar? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA SÍ CLAROO

Wally West:

¬¬ por lo menos soy mas maduro que TÚ

Garth:  
eso es cierto

Victor Stone:

Totalmente de acuerdo

Karen Beecher:

Me robaron las palabras de la boca ¬¬

Donna Troy:

Sí, creo que Wally tiene razón

José González:

Cierto!

Miguel González:

Sí, Roy es MUUUY inmaduro

José González:

Sí, MUUUY inmaduro

Rachel Roth:

Apuesto a que Wally es más maduro que Roy

Dick Grayson:

No podría estar más de acuerdo con ustedes

Nikki Diaz:

No estaría tan segura si fuera tú… ¬¬

Wally West:

En tu cara Roy ;)

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

TUU CALLATE DICK!

Dick Grayson:

POR QUE YOOOOO! NO FUI EL UNICO QUE APOYO A WALLY

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Por que no me dejaste hacer un trio con tu novia :(

Dick Grayson:

NI MUERTO, ROY

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Ya lo veremos, pelo de punta ¬¬

Dick Grayson:

IMBÉCIL

Garfield "papi Gar" Logan:

En serio viejo, devuélveme mi nombre :(

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

NNNOOOO :)

Wally West:

No sé si se dan cuenta de que esta foto era especial e incluso le hice una dedicatoria a mi novia y ustedes la están arruinando con sus comentarios, SABIAN QUE EXISTE EL CHAT DE FACEBOOK? :(

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Tú también comentaste asi que mejor no digas nada ¬¬

Wally West:

Yo no fui quien empezó a bombardear la foto con comentarios sexuales, idiota ¬¬

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Solo por que te molesta, comentaré xD

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Hola

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

xD

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Waaaaallyyyyyyy

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

No me ignoreeeeeeeeees

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Cielitoooooooo xD

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Holaaaaaaaa

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Giagiyhdsagaubteuugbhdsafg

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

GHSGJSKHGUYSDHGYUGHJG

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

++hjhuiaeDGDGDGDFY

Wally West:

QUIERES DEJAR DE COMENTAR? ME ESTAS LLENANDO DE NOTIFICACIONES IMBECIL XDD

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

HJGSSDHJHGHJGHJGHJZGKSJKFGHFG

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

%$#%$&17ghjfdkGDSGDSGDSG

Nikki Diaz:

DETENTEEEEE! TODO ESTE RATO HE PENSADO QUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE Y CUANDO VOY A VER, SON COMENTARIOS TUYOS, IMBECIL :(

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Que mas importante que MIS comentarios? :S

Nikki Diaz:

AAAHHH! Solo deja de comentar, quieres?

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

No quiero xD

Wally West:

Roy, voy a denunciarte

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Si claro…

Wally West:

Es en serio ¬¬

Nikki Diaz:

Si él no lo hace, yo lo haré

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Si claroooo ajajajaja

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

Hooolaaaaaa

Roy "Papi Roy" Harper:

GFDSGDSGDSYHHJTDK

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

TDUKUJRTHRSJSJYKYTK

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

VIEJOOO DE VERDAD ME DENUNCIARON

Wally West:

En serioo? Yo no lo dije de verdad, no te denuncie

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Entonces fue Nikki :(

Nikki Diaz:

Me habría encantado, pero yo NO lo hice…

Roy "papi Roy" Harper:

Entonces quien fue? Están amenazando con cerrar mi Facebook :(

Garfield "papi Gar" Logan:

ESO TE PASA POR ROBAR MI NOMBRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :)

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**como dije antes, esto es algo sin sentido ni fin alguno jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. espero que no se les haya hecho confuso leerlo, por que en el documento original, los espacios estaban más marcados y eran más amplios, y era más fácil ver quien comentaba qué, pero cuando lo subí, los espacios estaban todos iguales y cuando intenté cambiarlo, no me funcionó :/ Rosabelle Mendez es Pantha para los que no sabían, y José y Miguel González son los nombres que les puse a Mas y Menos xD mis primos son gemelos y se llaman así y son igual de pequeños e hiperactivos que ellos :D dejen reviews! y GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ALGO SIN PIES NI CABEZA COMO ESTOO! **


End file.
